


Constellations

by moonlights0nata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, corny af, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: “You could have dodged that, what happened?” Lance turned his head at Keith, and now he saw them, more closely, the freckles, like a million tiny stars. “You have freckles.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got so corny holy hell. But I just couldn't stop thinking of Keith with freckles and Lance loving them !!

Keith had freckles. Lance only became aware of the ones across his cheeks a while ago, when they were training and Keith launched himself at Lance, ready to strike. Lance should have evaded, but his eyes choose to focus on the small dots adorning the red paladin’s face. It was just for a short moment because the next he was falling backwards, his cheek aching from the punch Keith had managed to land.

He blinked at the ceiling, his mind dazed, until Keith kneeled beside him, giving him a puzzled look that was laced with concern.

“You could have dodged that, what happened?” Lance turned his head at Keith, and now he saw them, more closely, the freckles, like a million tiny _stars_.

“You have freckles.” He mumbled and Keith arched an eyebrow.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I do.” Keith replied, like it was nothing, carefully reaching a hand towards Lance's cheek to assess the damage his punch had caused. “I don’t see how that’s relevant to my question.”

Lance winced, at first, when Keith’s fingers came in contact with his cheek. Ouch, that had hurt. It’d surely leave a bruise. “I got distracted.” He offered as a reply.

“By what?”

Lance’s lips curled into a natural smirk and he winks an eye. “ _You_ —Owowow-” He whined as Keith groaned and gave Lance’s cheek a pinch.

“ _Be serious_.”

“I’m not lying!” He reached out with a hand for Keith’s face, startling the red paladin for a moment before he relaxed, as Lance rested his hand on his cheek and ran a thumb over his cheekbones and the faint freckles across them. Unconsciously Keith leaned into the touch. “I didn’t notice the freckles until now.” Lance mumbled lips quirking up in a smile. “They are cute.”

The skin his fingers grazed turned a light shade of pink, Keith’s lips forming that trademark pout of his and offering a mere huff as a reply. Lance chuckled, bringing his other hand to cup Keith’s face so he could tug him down, kissing the bridge of his nose. He pressed more fluttery kisses all over Keith’s cheeks and everywhere he spotted a freckle. It eventually got a small giggle out of Keith, a delightful sound Lance wanted to hear more often than he did.

“Lance-“ He made a half assed attempt at pushing back, but Lance simply had to lower his arms and wrap them around Keith’s waist to bring him down with him, chest pressing together. He peppered Keith’s face with kisses, travelling down his jaw and then to his neck, making Keith erupt into a giggling fit. He laughed against Keith’s skin, finally lifting his head after a moment to glance up at Keith.

The red paladin sighed, laughter dying down, but a small fond smile remaining. Lance’s chest swelled at the sight. So warm, so beautiful, Lance wanted to save this picture in his memory forever.

A pair of soft lips rested against his slightly bruised cheek, in a silent apology. Lance tilted his head a little, their noses brushing and eyes meeting each other. No words were exchanged as both leaned in, coming mere inches from each other, before the moment was broken by the training room door opening and they heard steps coming into the room.

Shiro eyed them amusedly as they fumbled to get up. Seeing the bruise forming on Lance’s face however, he shushed him off to get some ice. He exchanged one last look with Keith, smirking and winking at him, and Keith rolled his eyes, but shot him a smile back. A promise.

‘See you later’.

\-----

But Lance became absolutely entranced with the freckles in Keith’s back; there were millions of them, spreading all over his shoulders, his spine and his lower back. The first time he woke up to the sight of them, Keith still snoring softly next to him, he stared, counting them. And then slowly, he reached a hand, tracing the length of Keith’s back, and his first thought was that Keith was covered in _stars_ ; Keith carried the night sky on his back and it was beautiful. If he wished, he could form constellations with his freckles alone.

And he did, his finger pressing lightly against one dot and sliding to another, and then to another and he was right; there was, Aries’s constellation. He tried again, finding familiar constellations he’d watch at home from his rooftop in awe. And now they were at the reach of his fingertips. He was enamored with it.

That day, Keith woke up to the feeling of soft lips pressing against his back. He blinked, still drowsy, and glanced over his shoulder. “Lance…?”

The mentioned seemed startled by Keith being awake, and the pressure on Keith’s back left. “Shit, did I wake you?”

Keith shook his head, then arched an eyebrow at Lance. “What…were you doing?”

Lance just gave him a cheeky grin, and then Keith felt a finger tracing his back. “Looking at the stars.” A little shyly, he kissed a freckle on Keith’s shoulder and the red paladin huffed out a laugh as those lips went up and kissed his neck as well.

“Corny.”

“You love it.” Lance nestled his chin on Keith’s shoulder, smirking. Keith rolled his eyes, tilting his head to press a kiss to Lance’s lips.

“Maybe.” He mumbled, humming in the back of his throat as Lance’s hand roamed his back, tracing figures, patterns, lines. He got curious, and eventually asked. “What are you doing?”

“Drawing.”

“ _What_ are you drawing?”

“Constellations.”

Keith gave him a confused look, and Lance blushed slightly, going into a small ramble. “’Cause—your freckles are like stars you know? So if I connect the dots…we get a constellation? It’s like the sky’s imprinted in your back or something man.” He smiled at Keith. “’s pretty.”

Keith actually flushed a bit at that. Before he could say something however, Lance’s face lit up and oh, Keith knew that look; he had an idea. “Wait wait wait, I can show you! Hold on—“ He practically jumped out of the bed, scavenging the room for something before he found it. He came back, holding several colour markers and Keith squinted at them (where did he even get them?).

“What are you—“ Lance positioned himself back behind Keith and a moment later he felt the pointy end of the marker against his back. He jumped. “What are you doing?!”

“Relax, just let me do this! I’ll be quick, promise.” Lance shushed him and continued his work, sliding the marker across Keith’s back. The red paladin huffed, but decided to let Lance go on with his antics, propping up his head on his hand. The feeling of the marker against his back as it moved was odd, but after a while it was even a little pleasant, and Keith managed to stay still and relax.

He was about to doze off again when Lance started to urge him up. “Come on, come on, up!” He was ridiculously excited, but it was endearing, none the less. Lance guided him to the bathroom to the mirror there, finding a smaller mirror and handing it to Keith. Keith took the mirror, using it to see the reflection of his back. He let out a small gasp, the first thing he saw being a burst of colour; lines of several colours—blue taking a particular preference no surprise—connected the freckles on his back.

Lance took a step forwards and his finger started tracing the lines he’d drawn and he began to talk

“This is Ursa Minor…Then Cygnus…” Keith followed Lance’s finger as he spoke. He was…awestruck. They were there; the constellations he’d use to watch alone, in the tranquil of the dessert at night. But now they were on his back. He would have never thought of his freckles as stars, but leave it to Lance to find a whole _galaxy_ in them.

“Uh, this one turned out kinda funny but it’s definitely Geminis.” After lingering there for a moment, Lance removed his hand and Keith was left not knowing what to say.

“…Wow.” He managed, turning to look at Lance, who was glancing at him too, his smile warm, fond and catching Keith of guard.

“That’s my line buddy.” Lance’s hands found his and he chuckled, airy and  Keith felt a tug on his heart. “You are so…” And Lance was looking at him again with those eyes that made Keith melt on the spot, because Lance’s gaze was open, unguarded, and he was looking at Keith like he was _everything_. “ _Hermoso._ ” He brought one of Keith’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Mi estrella.”

Keith snorted, a blush finding way to his cheeks. “Shut up.”

Lance‘s grin widened, and dimples formed at the corners of his mouth. “Make me.”

And that was all the incentive Keith needed to surge forwards, pressing a kiss to one of Lance’s dimples before moving to his mouth, turning his delight into a kiss. Lance could come up with the oddest ways to show him the things he saw in Keith.  Drawing constellations with markers on his back? New, and when Lance pointed out the constellations or ran his hand through his back or kissed the tiny freckles, his voice was full affection. And the way he looked at Keith seemed to scream ‘you are so bright, so beautiful’. It made Keith’s heart go out of control.

But even though to Lance Keith held a part of the sky in his back, as he pulled away from the kiss and Keith gazed into Lance’s eyes, he could only think the stars, the moon were there, swimming in a deep, navy blue ocean.

And that was **_his_** little piece of sky, to gaze into every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Hermoso: Beautiful  
> Mi estrella: My star


End file.
